


Dead!

by yeeyeeyeet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Afterlife, Feel-good, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeeyeeyeet/pseuds/yeeyeeyeet
Summary: ⚠️Spoiler warning for episode 67 and 68⚠️ No manga spoilers Dw.I promise this is not a song ficThis is kind of a fix it fic I guess. It’s an afterlife fic and it’s mainly ab Connie and Jean eventually reuniting with Sasha and Marco.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Dead!

**Author's Note:**

> Tw  
> Death, obviously
> 
> Tiny bit of violence (like fist fights, but they’re already dead so there’s no like actual damaged done)

It had been over 60 years since Sasha died, but it still haunted Connie every single day. He lost his best friend way too soon, and that was something he couldn’t recover from. 

He was eternally grateful for Jean. Honestly, he probably would’ve completely lost it without him. Though it may be selfish, Connie was glad he died before Jean.

Connie fell bed ridden, he knew he would die soon. Jean stayed by his side the entire time.

In the moments before his death he reached for Jean's hand and smiled, “I’m gonna see her soon. Ill tell her you say hi.” 

~~~

Next thing he knew, someone grabbed his hand and hoisted him to his feet. 

He opened his eyes, “E-Erwin?” 

Erwin smiled, “Good to see you, Connie.”

“Good to see you too commander… but uhm. OH COOL YOU GOT YOUR ARM BACK.” 

Erwin chuckled, “Yeah and they made you look young.”

“Oh for real? Sweet, I got ugly. Old people are fucking gross.”

“You weren’t that good looking to start with.” 

Connie gasped, “Commander, that hurt my feelings. I’ll talk to you later. I need to find Sasha.” 

“She’s been waiting for you.” 

“Do you know where she is?”

He shook his head. 

Connie took of running, occasionally stopping for a second to ask people if they’d seen her. He kept running and running until he hit someone and fell backwards. He looked up and there she was. 

Before she could react he scrambled to his feet and tackled her, “SASHAAAAA” 

She sat there stunned for a moment before wrapping her arms around him, “CONNIE HOLY SHIT MAN. YOURE HERE.”

He clung to her, his whole body shaking. The soldiers around them dispersed so they could have space. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.” Connie cried.

Sasha laughed, “Don’t be, it wasn’t anyone’s fault, not even Gabi’s. It was a war. Casualties happen, we all knew that going into it.” 

He buried his face in her shoulder, “I just missed you so fucking much. Every Sunday me and Nicolo brought food to your grave.” 

“How is he?”

“Oh he’s great! … He never really moved on from you, but who can blame him? I don’t think anyone ever fully got over your death.” 

“Oh.” 

“I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you too. Wanna go see everyone else?”

“No. I wanna stay here for a while. I did see Erwin though, he got his arm back.” 

Sasha laughed, “Yeah he did. Okay for real though, you HAVE to tell me everything about your life.”

The sat together and talked, Sasha rested her head on Connies shoulder, “After the war I wasn’t sure what to do, I lost a lot of good friends. And one day when I was like 28 or something, I stumbled across this young girl stealing meat from some vendor. The MPs were gonna arrest her but I figured if she was stealing food she probably had no other option. So I took responsibility for her. Those bastards in the military police weren’t happy about it, but she just reminded me so much of you. Her names Alice. She’s traveling the world right now, once I got sick she was supposed to come back to visit, but she didn’t make it in time… I hope she’s okay.”

“Tell me more about her.” 

“She became a chef and used to work at Nicolos restaurant. But she wanted to travel the world for a year or two.” He laughed. “God she’s a mess, one time she punched a customer for saying he didn’t like his food. Unfortunately for her… that person was Eren.”

Sasha laughed, “NO WAY. WHAT DID HE DO?”

Connie laughed, “He punched her back. Nicolo just about shat his pants and Mikasa had to pull them apart from each other. It was a fiasco.” 

They had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

Connie smiled, “Anything crazy happen up here?”

Sasha grinned, “ONE TIME HANGE TRIED EXPERIMENTING ON LEVI TO SEE HOW MUCH OUR WEIRD DEAD SPIRIT BODIES CAN HANDLE BUT SHE DIDNT ASK HIM FIRST AND HE KICKED HER. ALSO, I FEEL SO BAD FOR LEVI! HES STILL SHORT.” 

Connie laughed but stopped immediately, “Sasha wait.”

Sasha kept laughing, “I MEAN HES LITERALLY SO SMALL YOUD THINK THEYD AT LEAST LET HIM BE TALL IN HEAVEN. THEY LET ERWIN HAVE HIS ARM AND LET YOU LOOK YOUNG SO THE LEAST THEY COULDVE DONE IS MAKE HIM TALLER.” 

Connie cleared is throat and pointed behind Sasha, trying to warn her. 

She smiled and turned around and standing right behind her was a not so happy Levi. “Oh FUCK.”

“You wanna die again?” 

She jumped to her feet then ran away from him laughing. “COME ON SHORTIE WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT.”

Levi rolled his eyes, took a soldiers hat and threw it at her, hitting her back. She jumped, “OH COME ON, YOU'RE NO FUN.”

Connie was holding back laughter.

Levi looked down at Connie, “So kid, you finally kicked the bucket.” 

“Its more like the bucket kicked me.” 

“I’ll leave the two of you alone, she’s barely stopped talking about you and Jean. She really missed you guys.” 

Connie smiled sadly, “I missed her too.”

Sasha ran back over, “CONNIE WAIT I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING! GET A MOVE ON THIS IS IMPORTANT.” Sasha grabbed Connie’s hand and pulled him through the crowd of people, “Look…” she pointed towards Eren, he was talking to some lady. A very, very hot lady.

“Damn, who is that? She’s a hottie.”

“Dude that’s Erens mom, shes literally so hot.”

“No way… you’re kidding.”

“Nope!”

Connie laughed, “HEY EREN! You never told me your moms a MILF” He walked up to Eren in an attempt to high five him, but he ended up getting punched in the face.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?” 

Carla chuckled, “Eren leave the poor kid alone, it’s probably been years since he felt the touch of a woman” 

Connie laughed, “At least I’ve touched a woman… Erens only ever touched himself… unless you count Armin of course.” 

Erens cheeks flushed red, “YOU’RE REALLY TESTING YOUR LUCK TODAY.”

“What are you gonna do, kill me?” 

“You’re pretty damn cocky for someone who just died.”

Sasha watched them arguing, she really really missed Connie. But she had him back and he was the same as ever. 

A few scouts made their way over to watch the fight, Marco stood next to Sasha and she leaned against him, “God, I missed this.”

“Just wait until Jean gets here, him and Eren might find a way to rekill eachother.”

Sasha chuckled, “Is it bad to say I can’t wait for someone to die.” 

Marco smiled, “A little bit, but I can’t say I disagree.”

“HEY CONNIE! GET OVER HERE.” 

Connie turned around, “MARCO!” He ran towards him and hugged him, “Dude, Jean never shut up about you! We missed you a ton.”

Marco blushed, “I missed y’all too” 

Connie spent the rest of the day reuniting with everyone. It was honestly overwhelming, he had missed them for years and all of a sudden they were here again. He was even happy to see Reiner and Bertholdt. Sure they used to be enemies, but Sasha was right, it was a shitty situation, that doesn’t make them bad people.

~~~

Years passed, and Jean was the last alive. People started making bets about when and how he would die. 

Connie bet he would die on the toilet. 

Sasha bet he would choke on his food.

Eren, Levi, Mikasa, Annie, Gabi, Zeke, Petra, Keith, Pyxis, Floch, Reiner and even people who didn’t know him bet he would piss someone off so badly they killed him. 

Armin and Erwin insisted that at this point it was more likely he would die of disease. 

Bertholdt, Marco, Historia and Falco bet he would die peacefully in his sleep. 

Hange bet he would die in an explosion caused by a gas leak.

And Ymir bet he would die because a horse would “kick his ugly horse face”.

Jeans death was a widely anticipated event. The plan was for the person to first find him to shoot off a green smoke signal, so everyone could gather around and learn how he died.

Connie was the first one to spot him, he immediately shot off a flare and everyone came running. 

Jean was overwhelmed, in a matter of seconds he went from being the last one left, to being surrounded by everyone he’s ever loved. He stood there like a deer in headlights.

Levi stepped forward, “Get your head on straight and tell us how you died.”

Jean rubbed his eyes, “umm the last thing I remember was cleaning the hooves of some horses and… oh my god… the horse bucked and killed me.”

Everyone started booing, except for Ymir who started chanting her own name. 

Jean still look dumbfounded, “Wh-... you’re all here… you’re… holy shit.” He ran his fingers through his hair, “You’re all here. You’re… is this real?”

Levi forced the crowd to disperse.

Connie made his way towards Jean, “Hey man, I missed you.”

Jean threw his arms around Connie and starting crying, “I lost all of you.”

Connie sighed and held him tightly, “I know… I’m sorry, I really am.” 

They stood there for a few minutes. 

“Don’t get too comfortable, you’ve got a lot of people to say hi to.”

“Can we go one at a time?”

Connie waved Sasha over. She ran and tackled Jean, “JEAN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!”

Jean fell back and started laughing, “SASHA HOLY SHIT.”

“I was getting so impatient, you took FOREVER to die. It was starting to get annoying.”

Connie sat down with them and leaned against Jeans shoulder, “We made a bet about how you would die, somehow Ymir got it right.”

Jean laughed, “We’re never gonna hear the end of that huh.”

“Absolutely not.”

“I’ll be right back.” 

Connie stayed with Jean.

Sasha returned a few minutes later with someone wearing a coat over their head, “He’s too tall to hide behind me. So I did this so we can have a big reveal.”

Jean’s heart was hammering in his chest, could this be?

Sasha pulled the coat off the mans face, “TADAA” 

It had been nearly 70 years since Jean has seen him, but there was no mistaking it, this was Marco.

Jean’s eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet and threw his arms around Marco. Marco relaxed into the hug. 

“Marco… I- holy shit man. I missed you so much.”

Marco smiled, “I heard about all you’ve done, I told you you’d be a good leader.”

“I did it for you.”

That night they had a bonfire, which had become customary everytime someone new died. Sure it was morbid, but it was fun.

Jean set his eyes on Carla very early on, he grabbed Eren, “There’s a hottie to your left.”

Eren turned his head and immediately punched Jean.

Jean punched him back, “WHAT THE FUCK?”

Eren kicked him in the gut, “YOU DICKHEAD , THAT’S MY MOM.”

Jean shoved him, “HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT.”

Connie laughed, “SEE EREN I TOLD YOU YOUR MOMS A MILF.”

Eren punched Connie. And the fight quickly escalated. 

“STOP FIGHTING, stupid brats,” Levi chuckled.

Hange dropped her drink, “LEVI ARE YOU LAUGHING?”

Levi smiled at her, “Why wouldn’t I? I finally have all my soilders back.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you comment I’ll give you a fat kiss on the forehead


End file.
